The Birthday Bet
by delenahart3
Summary: AU Elena doesn't know if she can forgive Damon. But he won't be able to take no for an answer. Two-shot


**September 11 - Sunday**

**Damon's POV**

"You're so in love with her."

"I know." I smiled.

"You are so whipped!"

"Uh no. Nobody can tame me. I love her but no."

My brother, Stefan, and I are talking about my new girlfriend, Elena. I've been in love with her for about 7 months now. She told me she's had a crush on me for at least one year. I used to have a different girlfriend at the time. I was going steady with Andy for 4 years. But apparently that meant nothing to her as Andy kissed another guy.

Anyways Lena and I met a couple months before that. Then once I was free, I realized how amazing she is. She is funny, beautiful, and man, those eyes! She was just what I needed. However I didn't make a move. On my birthday I waited to see if she did anything out of the ordinary. Alas she did not.

Two months later I had enough. It was a Friday and I figured, "Today's the day. Imma tell her." It was perfect even if she did not react well, she would have two days to cool off. After school, I waited for her yet I forgot!

I made the lamest move ever... I texted it to her! She responded with "oh okay." I was feeling vulnerable, it was awful. I told her I was just kidding and that I was laughing my butt off. Huge lie. After minutes of pointless banter I reminded myself it had already been around 2 months! I said, "But no i really do like u." She didn't believe me. I wasn't surprised, I was "just kidding" the first time. Plus, I had a bad boy rep at school. Then I texted her I love her. She believed that less.

We literally started arguing on whether or not I loved her. She slowly began to accept that I had a crush on her. Oh my god! Can you believe her? Fine "K ilove u nd like u together." You can't, she told me, we don't even know each other that well.

"Tats ture tat dosen't stop me from liking u"

I guess she was stressing out since she later called down and started making fun of me.

"whatever u say lover boy"

"Hey dont mock me cause i love u"

"haha I literally just changed ur name from mofo #1 to lover boy"

"Its true im in love wit u"

She probably hated that I was sappy. I admit I hate that part about me too.

Anyways now Stefan thinks he's superior. A _person_ is not my weakness.

"I bet you wouldn't be able to last a week without her," Stefan mocked.

"Yes I can."

"Really? Prove it. Tomorrow break up with her and in a week I'll give you $20."

"Fine."

I hadn't thought it through. I just knew Elena's birthday was on the 15th and I was going to get her a present with Stefan's money. Sure, we will be briefly broken up but only for a week. We can get back together afterwards after I explain it to her. She'll understand.

Right?

* * *

**September 12 - Monday**

**Elena's POV**

As soon as I get to school, I see Caroline waiting for us. She smiles bright, and practically jumps to me. As we waited for Jenna, we started talking about our science projects. Caroline had Mr. Nye and their due date was last Friday. She went all out using styrofoam; I used balloons!

Caroline doesn't like talking about school as much as Jenna so she eventually started talking about her weekend. She watched "The Lion King" and would not shut up! She even began to sing Hakuna Matata!

Thank god I see my awesome boyfriend just passing the gates of the school. Damon sees me immediately. It's so weird, we can always find each other in crowd. Even before when we weren't dating. Our eyes would meet for a brief second - that was never enough time for me to compose myself. I'm pretty sure I always had a look of shock on my face. He's beautiful. And so are his eyes. I don't know how I got Damon. He comes towards us and then starts singing with Caroline! Ugh!

"Can I talk to you?"

Caroline is in her own little world right now. She doesn't notice us move a couple of step away from her.

"My brother thinks we are more like friends."

Aw. That's nice for them. Jeremy and I can barely stand to be in the room with each other, still, we love one another.

"So...Friends?" Damon sticks his hand out.

Did he say something else? I think I zoned out for a little longer than I expected. Nevertheless I shake his hand. Rather awkwardly, might I add. I was carrying my project in my right arm, so I shake it with my left hand.

He turns and walks away from us. Wait, I don't understand... If he and Stefan are good friends why would he shake my hand? It doesn't make sense.

"My brother thinks we are more like friends."

Nope. Not a single smidget of sense. Unless he was talking about us... Hold on, did he just break up with me!? That's the worst excuse I ever heard of! But he dumped me. I guess I'm not even worth the effort of a better break-up excuse. And in three days it's my birthday!

No. No, Elena. You can't cry in front of everyone. Just push away those feelings. Those are for later, when you're alone.

I walk back to Caroline, and Jenna got here already. But I was too busy being dumped.

I manage to last the whole day. Though, at night, while I took a shower, I cried. I cried so hard. Many emotions passed through me. I was sad, pissed the fuck off, and lonely. I was sad because the love of my teenage life dumped me. I was raging because it was almost my birthday. Imagine if he thought he could save some money by breaking up with me then getting back together afterwards. No, imagine if he asked me out again on my birthday! Bitch please! As if he's the present after what he's putting me through. I was lonely because my parents are fighting. Literally, they are always fighting. Before I went in there, they were fighting. My dad always bring up divorce and my mom flips. It's my job to comfort her. There's no one to comfort me... The thirty minute shower wasn't long enough for me to cry til my heart desired.

When I got out of the steamy room, my eyes were swollen and my entire face was flushed. I put in some eye drops so my puffy eyes wouldn't fuel those gossipers tomorrow.


End file.
